The Last Goodbye
by RayneXHatake
Summary: Three weeks is long enough to make a decision that will change the lives of two people. Three weeks is long enough to decide that your family is better off without you. So how do you say goodbye to the people you love the most?


Disclaimer: Don't own  
Here's another one-shot. I wanted something angsty and I figured Sakumo's suicide would be just the thing.

* * *

Natalie stared at her husband as he stared out the kitchen window.

He had not been the same since the mission three weeks ago when he abandoned the mission to save his teammates. Her heart broke every time she looked into his eyes and saw the shame and the fear, where was the man she loved? Thunder rumbled outside and rain started dripping from the clouds, were the angels crying for her and her Sakumo?

Natalie realized that she had to save him before his shame killed him. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his calloused hand over hers.

"Sakumo, you have got to stop dwelling on it. You made a decision and I'm proud of you for it."

Natalie looked into his eyes and hoped the words meant something, but they didn't.

"How can you stand there and lie to me? I've disgraced the Hatake name and put my family in danger. You were refused service in the market the other day and Kakashi," He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, "My seven year old son, my baby boy, was attacked the other day because he looks too much like me."

She saw the tears cascade down his unmasked cheeks, "I'm causing you two so much pain. The Council won't allow me to take missions because they've lost all faith in me, you've been having to pick up the slack with taking higher rank missions, and no one wants to take missions with Kakashi cause they think he'll be just like me. You two would be better off if I were dead"

Natalie wrapped her hands around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, "Do you really think that. Sakumo I love you and would die without you, and Kakashi loves you too. He's just trying to take everything in. You have been his hero for so long and he doesn't know how to deal with everything that's happening."

Sakumo stood and turned around to face Natalie, "Then why won't my son come home? Why won't he look at me or talk to me. Why is this the first time you've spoken to me in a week?"

She tried not to yell as she answered him, "Because I didn't know how to deal with you Sakumo. You've never been like this and it scares me."

Sakumo started yelling, "Well why don't you just leave if I'm scaring you so bad?"

Natalie never answered him, she took off and ran out the door into the rain. Sakumo watched her stop in the middle of the yard and watched as her shoulders heaved.

She was crying.

* * *

Sakumo walked out of the house into the rain and held her close, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

Natalie looked up into his eyes and saw that her Sakumo was back. He was looking down at her with the most loving look and she knew that he was back. "I love you."

Sakumo leaned down and captured her lips as the rain fell around them, then a small voice interrupted them,

"Don't you two know it's not smart to stand out in the rain?"

Natalie and Sakumo turned to look at their seven year old Chunin son, Sakumo laughed, "Let's get inside before we catch colds." He then went and picked up Kakashi and placed the boy on his shoulders

* * *

The family went inside and sat down and for that night it seemed like everything was alright.

Sakumo and Kakashi played around and talked like they use to and Natalie would smile and laugh at their antics. Later that night Sakumo put Kakashi to bed, just like he use to, and Natalie stood outside the door and watched them pray together.

Kakashi still copied his father, maybe Sakumo could be saved. She went downstairs and cleaned the dishes and was surprised when warm hands wrapped around her waist and a rough voice whispered in her ear,

"Come to bed 'Nata." Natalie didn't have to be told twice and she let her husband carry her up the stairs.

That night Sakumo made love to her like he never had before.

Each touch, each kiss, each caress, was done with such tenderness and love. He whispered sweet nonsense in her ear as he made her body react to his every touch.

And when they were finished she just let him hold her like he use to do before that mission.

He held her and told her he loved her, and before long she had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

As Natalie slept, Sakumo gently got out of bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He had made his mind up and he knew what he had to do. He had to purge the shame from Hatake name, especially if he want his family to be happy.

Sakumo went into his sons room and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight my son, Grow strong and have a happy life."

Sakumo walked into his study and saw the sheathed tanto laying on the table. He walked over to the desk and took a pen and wrote a note to his family. Sakumo then unsheathed the tanto and close the door.

He pulled up his shirt and placed the blade close to his stomach. He sighed and sent up a quick prayer before using all of his strength and pushing the blade into his stomach.

Hatake Sakumo was no more.

* * *

Natalie turned over in her sleep and reached out to touch Sakumo, but to her surprise he wasn't there, she thought that maybe he had gone to the bathroom. Natalie was just about to lay back down when a scream tore throughout the house.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe before following her son's scream. She saw her son frozen in place in front of Sakumo's study,

"Kakashi? What-" Then she saw her husbands body and a pool of bloos and grabbed her son so the boy couldn't see the body.

Kakashi clung to her and buried his face into her shoulder as he let out the most gut wrenching sobs.

"Shh baby, shhh. Kaasans going to take care of everything. I promise."

* * *

Hours later after the sombre Hokage had been called to the house. Natalie had refused to speak to him, because she blamed him. He gave her the saddest look before leaving the house and telling her the funeral would be in a few days.

Natalie sat on her couch, the house was empty.

She had asked Minato to take Kakashi for the next couple of days, just get him away from this. Sakumo's funeral would be later.

Natalie had never felt so alone and so scared. She had the ninja bored up Sakumo's study and she planned to never go to that door again. She picked up the note he had left and began reading it.

_Dear Natalie, _

_If you are reading this, then I've actually gone through with killing myself.  
I had to do it, honor had to be brought back to our name.  
Everything is in your name and you and Kakashi are strong and can make it without me.  
__I tried so hard to give you two one last perfect day.  
I hope that you remember the good times we had and the laughs we shared.  
I want you both to know that I love you two more than life itself.  
__Tell Kakashi to train hard and to protect his precious people.  
__Goodbye my love_

_Sakumo_

Natalie cried into her knees as she finished reading the letter.

She remembered the hopeless look on Kakashi's face, the last bit of innocence he had was shattered and she cursed her husband,

"Damn you Sakumo, damn you for leaving us like this."

* * *

Wow, it's the same old take on his suicide, but with a little ceative "how did he spend his last day" thing goiong on. So please review


End file.
